headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Florida
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Cape Canaveral; Cape Citadel; Citrusville; Coral Gables; Cypress County; Everglades; Florida Keys; Ft. Lauderdale; Homestead; Jupiter; Man-Thing's swamp; Miami; Sarasota; Shark Bay | 1st = }} Florida is a state located in the southeastern region of the United States, bordering Alabama to the northwest and Georgia to the north. It was the 27th state admitted to the United States. Much of the land mass of the state is a large peninsula with the Gulf of Mexico to the west, and the Atlantic Ocean to the east. In film * Eight Legged Freaks: Conspiracy theorist Harlan Griffith spoke at length on his radio show at KFRD about his various beliefs, one of which posited the question as to whether a black man's vote in Florida actually counts. Points of Interest ; Coral Gables: Coral Gables is a city located in Miami-Dade County. The University of Miami is located here. The Marvel Comics character, Curt Connors, was born in Coral Gables. As an adult, he relocated to the Florida Everglades where he conducted experiments that transformed him into the Lizard. ; Everglades: The town of Citrusville is located here. This is also the location of the Nexus of All Realities, which has become the territory of the mysterious swamp monster known as the Man-Thing. This is also where a ship carrying an alien known as Howard the Duck landed many years ago. The criminal scientific research organization, A.I.M. maintained a laboratory in the Everglades. This is also where Project Armageddon was conducted. ; Homestead: In 2005, Hurricane Eve swept across Southern Florida, wreaking great devastation throughout Homestead. One of the most notable incidents to occur at this time was the downing of a passenger jet in the Everglades, which killed everyone aboard except for Tom Underlay - or so everyone thought. Tom Underlay was the sheriff of Homestead and his miraculous near-death experience coincided with sighting of strange lights seen in the bay. What few people knew was that a race of alien spores had seeded the Florida Everglades, carried in by Hurricane Eve. These spores attached themselves to a deceased individual, replicating their forms, even to the point of duplicating their memories and personality. These genetically replaced individuals continued to work and live as they had always done, and some were even unaware that they were in fact alien host organisms. Underlay knew however, and did his best to safeguard the alien presence from others. One individual who took a particular interest in the peculiar events going on in Homestead was park ranger and former marine biologist Russell Varon. As a park ranger, he had access to areas where the mysterious underwater lights were being seen. Russell's brother-in-law, Dave Groves, was a conspiracy theorist who correctly deduced that "pod people" were taking over Homestead. ; Jupiter: is a town located in Palm Beach County in the U.S. state of Florida. It was originally territory occupied by the Hobe Native American tribe, but became an incorporated town on February 9th, 1925. It has a total land area of 21.84 square miles, and a water area of 1.77 square miles. Jupiter, Florida played a key role in season four of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, which carried the subtitle "Freak Show". Jupiter was the central setting of the season, which took place in the year 1952. Notable events that took place in Jupiter at the time included the establishment of Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities, the scourge of a serial kidnapper/killer known as Twisty the Clown, and the birth of an even more psychotic and sadistic killer, Dandy Mott. ; Shark Bay: Boating enthusiast Lee Forrester once docked her ship, the Arcadia in Shark Bay, Florida. An old flame of Lee's, Scott Summers, came down to Shark Bay to visit her. He helped her strip the motor on her boat and later, the two went for a walk on the beach. Uncanny X-Men 168 Films that take place in * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Empire of the Ants * Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 * Return of Swamp Thing, The * Revenge of the Creature * Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! * Shining, The TV shows that take place in * American Horror Story: Freak Show :* American Horror Story: Monsters Among Us * Invasion * Threshold :* "Pulse" * New Adventures of Superman: The Force Phantom Comics that take place in * Adventure Into Fear 17 * Avengers 138 * Captain America 325 * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 * Marvel Two-In-One 42 * Iron Man 12 * Witches 1 Characters from People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Florida